Detention
by Selene 147
Summary: Boy Meets World Crossover fic. The cast of Harry Potter gets locked up in the school with a mad killer on the loose. But who is it? NOW COMPLETE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED.
1. The Writing On The Wall

**DISCLAIMER** - _Not only do I own Boy Meets World and everything to do with it, but also everything to do with Harry Potter. And if you say gullible really slow, it sounds like orange. Wait, who am I kidding? Not even this disclaimer belongs to me! I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling, and I'm not Disney Channel either, or whatever happens to own that show these days. PIXIE STICKS! Yes, I know I'm random. No I don't own pixie sticks either... Wish I did._

**A/N **- This is a revised version of the origional chapter, with shorther A/N's and disclaimers. I just felt like being annoying, last time. Sorry. But anyways, if you read this, review. No matter what, even if you're reading it years after it's posted, just please review. Reviews are free, why _not_ give one as a gift?

**Detention**

**By: Selene 147**

The bell rang over 5 minutes ago. Harry was late for class. He had gone to the library to finnish his essay on 'The Importence of Concentration In Transfiguring Animate Objects,' during lunch, but it was no use. He had no idea how he was supposed to write another foot and a half before that class started, and he lost track of time. Now Harry could be found sprinting through the corridors towards the Transfiguration classroom, half-finnished essay in hand. He would've asked Hermione, but _no_, she just _had _to get into that little fight with Ron. Lately she'd been so caught up in whatever it is that girl's think about when they are fighting with their boyfriends, that she even neglected taking notes in History of Magic. It was obviousley serious.

McGonnagal was already close to going over the edge. There was a miss-pronounciation in one of her third year classes, and she feared she would never completely rid her hair of the orange goo. _How_ the child had mannaged to turn her desk into jello would forever remain a mystery to her. She had never even heard of a spell that did that before! But then again, she'd never had a reason to know that it existed, either. Lovely, now she could feel a twitch developing in her left eye.

Everyone was sitting at their respective desks, getting out their homework to turn in. Scanning the room, McGonnagal saw that Mr. Weasley was sitting in Mr. Potter's usual seat, but Mr. Potter was nowhere in sight. She made a mental note to take a point off Gryffendor for his tardiness, then set the class their assignment for today.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor." Harry came bursting through the door, out of breath, and went to sit down.

"Hey, Ron, why are you in my seat?"

"Well, as Hermione and I are no longer a couple," said Ron, "I felt it would be safest if I had more distance."

"Fine," said Harry, sitting behind Hermione, "but I'll have you know that this break-up is now having severe ramifications on me."

McGonnagal overhears this, and, being in the cross mood she's in, can't help but make a comment. "Ooo, Ramification, nice word Jug head. Get to work."

Harry turns around to face Ron, who is sitting behind him, "You see? Now McGonnagal knows I'm in the class."

"It's just logistics, Harry. If I were sitting in that seat, I could still smell her hair, hear her breath, watch her sweater go up as she raises her hand..."

"Hey, hey, please stop before you say something I really don't want to hear. I'll sit here for you, but I'm only between you two, ok, I'm not in the middle of you. And also because I fear for her safety.

Seamus searches through his backpack, but comes up empty-handed. He leans over to Hermione, and asks he a question. "Hey, Hermione, can I borrow that big quill of yours?" Hermione is just about to give it to him when Harry stands up and runs over to Seamus.

"They're not divorced, Seamus, It's just a trial separation, and don't think I don't know what borrow a quill means, because I do.

Ron stands up to get Harry to calm down. "Hey, thanks for not getting in the middle of this, Harry."

Ginny, who happens to be taking NEWT Transfiguration, as well as some other advenced subjects turns to Harry. "He was just asking for a quill, really."

With an evil glint in his eye, so rarely seen, he replies, "I know what he was asking for and if he asks again, I'll stab him through the heart with that big quill." At this point he stares pointedly at Seamus. "You hear me Seamus, huh?"

Ginny is beginning to fear for Harry's sanity. "Why is Harry so obsessed with you two?" She asks Hermione.

"I don't know, but he's almost taking it harder than Ron and I." Ginny is very confused.

At this point, McGonnagal, who, in her opinion, has been patient with this class to level she never thought possible, interupts. "We will return to The Young and the Restless after this word from your Transfiguration professor. And here is the word, shut up!

Harry stands and addresses the teacher. "Professor McGonnagal, I'm sure if you recall the pain of being stabbed in the back by a girlfriend--

"I didn't stab him, he stabbed me!" Hermione stands up and glares at Harry.

Ron stands, looking very hurt. "I'd stab myself before I'd stab you. Seamus, give me that quill."

"I don't have one." sighed Seamus.

Professor McGonnagal grabs her wand off the desk and turns to face the students, angrily. "Now listen, this class will not be more interested in the romantic goings on of it's students, than it is with what ever the hell I'm teaching." She slams her wnad back down on the desk and continues, "Weasley, go sit in that vacant dest on the right side of the room, Granger, that one on the left, right now." she claps her hands, "Lets go!"

Harry gapes at her for a second. "Professor, no, you can't do that, you're contributing to the furtherance of their apartness."

"I am trying to teach a class here. Now, Mr. Potter, please explain the neccisary wand movement used to transfigure a body of water into a geaseous substance. You should know this if you paid attention to what I was explaining yesterday."

"Oh, don't try to change the subject." Harry sits, but does not answer her question. The class is talking in the background.

McGonnagal yells, "Quiet! One more crazy interuption, and all you nuts are going into detention!"

At this moment, the door flies open, and Filch walks in, empties the garbage can, and glares at the students menacingly, and then leaves.

"Oh, that's it!"

After dinner that evening, the Gryffendor seventh years (and Ginny) could later be found in the Transfiguration classroom, many of whom were feeling rather cross at Harry, Ron and Hermione, McGonnagal, and Filch, because they were there for no reason whatsoever, and had better things to do than sit in a classroom.

"I didn't think seventh years still got detention." said Ron to Harry, who had his head on his desk.

McGonnagal looks up at Ron. "They do when they act like two year olds."

Mimicking, Ron muttered "They do when they act like two year olds." Harry and Ron both laugh at this.

"Mr. Weasley, when one mocks someone, one should wait until they're not looking right at them."

"Ah, but you see I'm not in my regular seat."

Professor McGonnagal stands up at her desk to address the class, "This is detention people, that means no talking, no moving, no fraternizing, for the next hour and a half. She walks to the door.

"Where are you going, Professor?" asked Harry.

In truth she was planning to step into Hogsmeade for a drink, but she couldn't exactly tell him that. "I am not in detention, Mr. Potter, I can do as I please, and don't for a moment think that because of my absence from this room that you're not being watched." She leaves.

Ron sits back, care free, with his hands behind his head.

"All I wanted was a quill." Seamus muttered angrily.

"Oh shut up Seamus. You're lucky to even be here."

"I don't happen to see it that way."

Harry gets up to leave. Before he reaches the door, Hermione asks "Where do you think your going?"

"Well, if we're going to be in here for over an hour, then I'm going to the kitchens for a snack." He turns the knob, but the door won't open. "Huh. Can you believe this? McGonnagal locked us in." He pulled out his wand and did alohomora, but the door stayed locked.

"She can't do that, it's against the Wizengamot's Convention of Detention. Fred and George know all about it." said Ron.

Harry see's Filch through the glass pane on the door, and runs back to his seat. Filch stops by the door, and looks inside at the students, making sure no one is misbehaving.

"Whoa!" the students whisper among themselves, severely creeped out.

"Hey, does anyone else think he works on that look?"

Harry and Ron each get up to try to talk to Filch through the door. "Hey, there's no need to glare at us like that, we arn't doing anything wrong."

Hemione is frantically trying to get there attentinon. "Hey!" she hisses at them, "What do you think your doing? Do you honestly think Filch, of all people, is going to unlock the door? Sit down before you get us all into more trouble!"

Ron ignores her

"It's worth a try, 'Mione." said Harry. "Hey, uh, were kinda locked in. Do you have a key or anything?"

Filch picks up the key that will open anything, regardless of any password or charm set on it. He holds it in front of the window, mockingly.

"Great! Can you unlock the door, some people may need a bathroom break in here. I know your the one who does the cleaning in this school, so it would kind of be in your own best interests too."

Filch smirks and puts his key in his pocket, then walks off. Something in his demeanor says, 'That's what detentions are for.'

Hermione gets up and walks to the door, rather freaked out. "Okay. This is definately getting scrary."

Ginny rushes to Harry and gives him a hug, "What's going on?"

Harry smiled at her. "How would I know? But whatever it is, I like it."

Suddenly there is a gust of wind that comes from apparently nowhere. The diagram of animal transformations on the bood sunnedly flaps up. On the blackboard underneath, the words _'NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE' _were written in blood. The students all stand near the door in fear. Ginny screams loudly and points at the writing.

Seamus was getting a stange deja vu feeling. Then he looked at Ginny. Oh yeah...

Harry paled. "Now I don't like it as much."

-!-

_Ok people. On the show there is a commercial here, so I'll call this chapter one. Please reveiw! You have no idea how much I would love it if you did!_


	2. Wrong Assumtions

_**A/N:** Ok, people, I know that was the longest commercial to ever exist, but it's over now. _

_Thank you to everone who reviewed, I'm only the slightest bit dissapointed. I wanted at least 10 before chapter 2. But now I would like at least 16 reviews before chapter 3. Please?_

_**Disclaimer-thing: **I am proud to say that I own everything in the entire world, including Harry Potter and Boy Meets World. And then I wake up. Darn it._

**Detention**

**By Selene 147**

Hermione and Ginny stood huddled together at the back of the classroom, still screaming and staring at the writing on the wall, when Harry finaly spoke up, "It's McGonnagal."

Ginny gives him an incredilous look. "There's blood on the black board Harry. I doubt it's because she forgot a writing spell."

"No, no, it's fake. It's all fake. McGonnagall's pulling some elaborate hoax." said Harry.

"Why would she do that?" asked Seamus.

Ron answered. "Well, why does McGonnagal do anything? To teach us something."

"What would she be trying to teach us?" asked Hermione.

"To sit down, shut up, and pay attention in her class. Or we die."

Hermione goes to her seat. "You're insane."

Ron looks very offended. "Stop attacking me, ok? You've given up your right to attack me."

"This doesn't make any sence." said Ginny.

"Well," Harry began, sitting on his desk, "It does if you've seen as many horror films as I have, and I've seen quite a few horror films. Dudley used to love them, and the T.V. was always going, so I've seen a lot. This is so classic."

Hermione quickly fills in the others on what a horror film is, and Harry continues.

"The locked door, the creepy janitor, the warning written in blood, and our soon to be first victim." He looks directly at Seamus.

"M-me-? Why me?"

Ron actually starts laughing at this. "Well, it's certainly not going to be any of us." Harry, Hermione, and Ginny laugh in agreement. "What are you thinking? What's this guy doing?"

Everyone stops laughing when suddenly there is a 'thomp' sound out in the corridor. Then there's another. And another. It sounds like a heartbeat coming closer and closer to the door.

Ginny turns to Harry in fear. "Ok, well as you're the film expert... What's that!"

Harry begins walking bravely toward the door. "That's the sound of our beating hearts, it signifies our height and fears, and the fact that something horrible is about to walk in that door, right now.

Right on cue, the door flies open, and everyone begins to panic, before they realize it's just Fred and George Weasley.

Fred, seeing the tense atmosphere, raises his eyebrows and waves to the class, and says in a screech voice "Hidy ho!"

Everyone is immensly relieved. "What's that orange thing?" Ginny asks, because Fred is holding a basketball.

"Oh, this? Found it in Dad's shed. Some muggle thing. It's actually kinda fun to bounce around though."

George points toward the front of the classroom. "Who's blood's on the blackboard? Whoa, try saying that five times fast." said George, walking into the classroom.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry asks the twins.

"Well, George and I had finnished up for the day at the joke shop--"

"I know, it's a shame, but it's gotta close sometime--"

"And we decided to come visit here, you know, see what you lot were up to. We missed this old place.

"We've been here for a good while, actually. Fred wanted to bounce that thing around a bit in the Great Hall."

"Did you guys happen to see McGonnagall out there?" asked Harry.

"Nope, not a soul." said George. "It was kinda creepy."

Hermione looks up at George and begins talking very fast. "Creepy? Why creepy? Why is it creepy? Why did you say creepy? Why creepy?"

"Ah, it was just Filch. He's always creepy."

Harry nods knowledgebly. "I knew it."

"Well, you see, when we finnished playing, we went into one of the bathrooms to change, and there he was, pushing his squeaky bin emptying the waste baskets."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Well, that's not so creepy."

"Oh, and there was blood coming out of the showers." said Fred.

Hermione made a strange sound in the back of her throat, which sounded oddly like "Eurghhgg!"

"Blood in the showers... this is straight out of that horror film classic, 'Blood In The Showers.' No, this isn't the janitor's doing... This is the work of a diabolical master villain."

"Voldemort?" asked Ginny. Harry shook his head.

"No, he's not evil enough."

Ron shouts "McGonnagal!"

"Absolutely McGonnagal." Harry said quickly. "I just feel so bad that Seamus has to be the first to die."

"I really wish you'd stop saying that."

George sits at a random desk, and asks, "So what do you think McGonnagal's trying to do?"

Ron adresses the whole room. "I, I think that she knows we're too old for detention to scare us like it did when we were first years, right, so she's turned this school into a total chamber of horrors."

Seamus walks toward Ron, angrily. "This doesn't scare me, nothing scares me, I'm a Gryffindor, and Hermione doesn't belong to--" he turns to Harry, "your best friend Ron anymore, and if I want to borrow a quill from her, I will, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Wow, Seamus, I've never seen you that upset before." said Harry.

"Well you all keep acting like I'm going to die! What do you expect?"

Just at that moment, a strange figured creature shuts the lights off and Ginny screams loudly. Harry turns the lights back on, but by that time the strange figure is gone. He silently wonders when they stopped using magic to light up the rooms and started using some electricity.

Ginny screams again.

Harry walks toward Ginny, shaking his head. "No, no, no. You scream when the lights go _out_, screaming when the lights are on takes away from the first scream.

Yet again, Ginny screams, this time raising he hand to point.

"Ok, now you're just being loud."

Ron and Hermione turn to see what Ginny was pointing at, and they see Seamus. Seamus with a quill through his forehead, dead. As he falls to the floor, the quill leaves a line of ink on the wall. Everyone just stares in shock for a moment, then Hermione backs up, and Ron walks over to him and points at the line of ink.

"We'll always remember he was that tall."

"Oh my gosh! They killed Seamus!" said Fred, shocked.

Everyone starts screaming in fear, and they all run out into the corridor outside. The lights are flickering, and scary music fills the halls.

Harry shakes his head, and says out loud, "Minnie Minnie Minnie, you're SO low budget."

Hermione grabs him by the arm, "Wake up Harry, this could not be Professor Mcgonnagal!"

"No? Then what, there really is some psycho killer on the loose, you'd rather believe that?"

Suddenly Fred is heard shouting, "Oh my God!" Everyone else screams.

Ron yells, "What! What!"

"My basketball is gone too!"

George walks over, holding the basketball. "No, it's not, I got it."

Fred snatches it away and hugs it, apparently feeling safe. "Oh, good."

"Look, I don't care who's behind this, I'm scared. Can we please just get out of here?" asked Hermione.

"Of course we can't get out of here! McGonnagal would've locked everything by now, and she's not stupid either. She wouldve but a strong locking charm on everything. The exit doors, the classrooms, the Great Hall, and the halls leading toward the House Common Rooms. Can't let people interfere with our killing lesson." said Harry.

Everyone except Harry runs to check all the doors, pounding on them, and yelling for help.

"Darn it, he's right." said Fred.

"Why won't you believe me? It's all so predictable."

"Oh yeah, then what's going to happen next?"

Harry continues in an almost story-telling like way. "First, there'll be some strange shrouded figure creeping behind us that none of us will see."

As everyone turns to look behind them, a costumed figure runs past, and the group turns back, not seeing him.

"Then, the lights will flicker, and McGonnagal will pop up, and reveal her master plan to us."

Fred looks disbelieving, and the lights flicker. Music floats through the halls again, singing about muggle killing devices. Just then, McGonnagal appears in the darkness, to everyones relief.

Ron walks toward her, "Professor, I have got to hand it to you. You have really out done yourself this time, I mean, killing Seamus, obvious choice, but the quill Minnie? I mean that was genius!"

Harry says "I knew it was you all along. So, what's the big lesson? What were you trying to teach us?"

McGonnagal makes mo reaction, so Harry gives her a pat on the shoulder. McGonnagal falls forward with a wand in her back, dead. Hermione falls to her knees in shock.

Fred points and yells in horror, "Oh my gosh! They killed Minnie!"

Everyone but Harry runs screaming down the hall. He stands in shock for a moment, just looking at McGonnagal. Then he whispers, "I was wrong."

**A/N:** - _There's chapter 2 for ya, now DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Chapter 3 should be up within a month._


	3. Are you sick of screaming?

**A/N: **_Thank you to those four people who reviewed! You know I love you, right? Scarily fast update. Yay! I'm so proud of me! All right, you guessed it. I'm procrastinating studying for the midterm exams..._

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Harry Potter I would be rich enough to own a room filled to the ceiling with chocolate. If I owned Boy Meets World I would be rich enough to buy my own library. As I own neither, you can safely assume that the cast of both the show and book series remain safely far away from my insane mind. I do not own. _

**Detention**

**By Selene 147**

Harry was sitting on his desk in the Transfiguration classroom, thinking things through. Everyone was still in shock.

Hermione, in a dazed state, was muttering repeatedly, "She's dead, she's dead, McGonnagal is dead!"

Ron stands up. "McGonnagal can't die. How can McGonnagal die?"

"She was the first suspect, it's my fault, the second I suspected her, I signed her death warrant." said Harry.

Ginny sat dejectedly on a desk as well. "Well, is any one of us safe?"

Harry nodded, and started walking toward the door. "Yeah, virgins, virgins never die."

Ron looks at Hermione and smiles. "Alright, thanks for saving me." Hermione gives him a dirty look.

Fred smiles. "I'm dead."

George looks down. "I'm dead."

"Well, how sick can you get without _actually_ dying?" asked Harry.

Ginny suddenly looked up. "McGonnagal's dead."

Fred and Harry each seemed to find this amusing, and began to sing a little song they thought up right then and there, despite the fact that two people had just been murdered.

"OKAY! Listen, as happy as I am for McGonnagal, I am still scared to death here. What do we do?" said Ron, interrupting the song.

"Okay, alright let's calmly recap." said Harry.

Fred started talking in a very fast, panicked voice. "Seamus is dead, Minnie is dead, we're trapped inside with the killer."

"So basically, we just have to figure out who the killer is." said George.

Ginny stands, "Yeah, we should split up."

"Right away wrong." Harry shook his head.

"Okay, fine, we'll just stay fight here, we'll all be fine." Ginny sat back down.

A squeaking noise is heard out in the hallway, and everyone looks at the door in fear.

"Don't, don't, don't say it!" said Harry.

"Filch is the killer." said Ron.

Harry sighed. "And that's the end of Filch."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop being crazy!"

Harry glared at Ron.

"Yeah, Harry, you we're wrong about McGonnagal, you could be wrong about this." said Hermione.

Harry turned to her angrily. "_You_ were wrong to break up with Ron!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Did any of this happen when you two were together?"

"No." she admitted.

"You've killed us, you've killed us all." He shook his head dramatically.

"Hey, hey now, you're over reacting. There's only been two people that are horribly dead today, that's an expectable loss." said Fred.

The squeaks get louder.

Ginny is terrified. "Oh my God, he's coming closer, he's coming closer." she screams out loud.

George opens the door. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

Everyone runs out screaming. Ginny points and screams at the rolling janitor bin.

George turned to his little sister. "You know, you're really good at that."

Ginny smiled in fear. "Thank you."

"So where is he?" asked Ron.

"He's probably on his way." said Fred.

Harry walks up to the bin and looks inside. "I don't think so. Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sick of screaming?"

"Yes."

Harry grimaced. "Then _don't_ look in here."

Everyone besides Ginny looks in the bin, and screams.

"There's like fifteen retainers in there." said Ron, sounding frightened.

Harry reaches into the bin, and pulls up a very dead Filch by the scruff of the neck. "And this."

Everyone looks at Ginny, expecting her to scream.

Ginny looks around, reallizing that she's supposed to scream right about now. "Oh, really Ok." And then she screams.

Harry drops Filch back into the bin and rolls it away. It squeaks all the way down the corridor.

Fred seems to come to a discovery. "Wait a second... the killer's dead. We're off the hook!" He slaps his hands, and raises them, expecting high-fives.

"I don't get it man, it had to be Filch. I mean, whose more evil than Filch?" asked George.

"Who else could it be?" asked Ron.

Everyone looks behind them, expecting to see a murderer. The corridor is empty. They turn back in relief. The mysterious figure runs by when nobody is looking.

"Alright, how do you explain this?" asked Hermione.

"Easy," answered Harry, "the death of Filch signifies the end of the last of the obvious suspects, just like in the cold classic, 'The Last Of The Obvious Suspects.'"

Ginny looks worried. "That would mean..."

"Dun Dun Dunn." Fred interrupted.

Ron finnished the thought on everyones mind. "The killer is one of us."

Harry noddded slowly. "Like in 'The Killer's One Of Us.'"

Again, Fred interrups, "Dun Dun Dunn!

"Enough already!" Hermione snapps.

Both Harry and Ron stare at Hermione suspiciously.

"What, do we upset you?" Harry asked.

"Yes!"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Upset you enough to... kill?"

"Dun Dun Dunn." short pause. "Dun Dun."

Ron started walking around the assembled group. "Ok, I think we need to face it everybody, one of us," standing behind George. "is a crazy, "behind Harry, "psychopathic," behind Hermione, "_murderer_. The question is, which one of us is it?"

Ginny sends an evil eye at Ron, Harry and Hermione look at each other suspiciously, George looks at Fred funny, as Fred is licking his thumb.

"Look, none of us is the killer, there has to be somebody else here, and there has to be another way out. Somebody has to find a way out." said Hermione.

"Fine." said Fred. "I'll do it. I'm the oldest."

"Actually, I'm older." said George, who was beginning to wonder if Fred had taken some strange drug without his knowledge.

"Yeah, but I've lived the longest."

"...Ok. You can be the one."

Fred looks around confusedly. "Alright, so you know, what just happened here?"

"You get to stay out here all by yourself." said Ron.

Fred smiles. "Oh, good."

"Good luck."

"Thanks man."

Everybody pats Fred on the back for good luck, then runs into McGonnagal's classroom and shut the door.

Fred is now alone in the corridor. "Oohh!" he looks around. "Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun, Dun, HEY!"

-!-

**A/N:** _Yes, short I know. The last chapter will be a similar length._

_I know, cheap excuse for a cliffhanger, especially as everyone reading this has probably seen the episode, and knows exactly what's going to happen next. However, this is about 3/4 written, and there was no better place to stop writing. Fast update, huh? I was shocked myself. I was very dissapointed at the number of reviews I got for chapter 2 (crys) so please, please review this time? (On a spur of the moment whim decides to toss away any remaining dignity and gets on her knees and begs) PLEASE, Review! Even if you hated it, review anyway! PLEASE!_

_One chapter to go, expect it sometime before March. Unless I randomly decide to update quickly again like a normal person. But the chances of that happening twice in a row are... how should I know? I'm failing math._


	4. Do you like Scary Movies?

**DISCLAIMER** - _Hello, my name is Cherry. No where in that statement does it imply that I am J.K rowling. Because I am not. I am not filthy rich with millions of fans worldwide, and I am not the creater of the universe of Harry Potter. I aslo do not now, nor will I ever, own Boy Meets World, Scream, or that really nice pair of jeans at the mall. _

**A/N **- _First of all, a note to everyone whose reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH! This is the final chapter of my first ever chapter fic, and it's dedicated to all reviewers. This chapter was harder to write than the other three, but some of the decisions I made in writing it will be explained in the A:N at the bottom. Hope you still like, and without further adu, chapter 4._

**Detention**

**By: Selene 147**

"AUGHH!" Fred screamed, as he turned around to see a girl standing behind him. She screams as well.

"Excuse me!" said Mystery-Girl.

Fred shouts, "Killer, Killer, you're the killer, and I know you're going to tell me you're not the killer, and because you're beautiful you think I'm going to believe you but, I'm not. It's just like that movie, "Killer, Killer, You're The Killer". And I know you're going to tell me that..."

In an assurring voice, Mystery-Girl quickly said "I'm not the killer."

"I believe you." Fred grabs Mystery-Girl and puts her against the wall and kisses her.

Mystery-Girl started to explain herself. "You, see um, I'm in a charms club, and I was staying late after our meeting, and got locked in, I've been so frightened. You are very friendly aren't you?" Fred was still kissing her.

Fred stoped kissing and smiled, "Friendly, enough to keep you safe from the bad, bad, killer man." He pauses. "Hi, Fred Weasley," he puts out a hand for her to shake, "and you are?

She shakes his hand. "Romilda Vane."

Fred smiled even more brightly. "Such a beautiful name, can I call you Romi?

"Everybody does."

While this conversation was going on, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were watching through the opened door.

"She doesn't look like the killer type to me." said George.

"Me neither, I am however, less sure about Fred." said Ron.

Harry shook his head. "Don't assume, it's always the one you think can't be the killer."

They all walk out into the corridor.

"You can hang with us, Romi."said Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, as long as we all hang out together, we'll all be safe."

A phone, which appeared out of no where, rings, and Romi screams. Ginny looks at her for a moment, then she screams.

Romilda looks apologetically at Ginny. "I'm sorry, you..."

Ginny interupts, "Yes girl" she snaps her fingers, "_I_ am the screamer around here."

"What's that thing called again?" asked Fred as the phone rang again.

"A telephone, but how could it work here?" said Hermione.

"Beats me, someone answer it." said Harry.

George moved closer to the phone, and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

A spooky voice on the other end said, "Do you like scary movies? What's your favorite?"

"Ooh, Ok, well I like that one with that hotty hot hot from Party Of Five."

"Neve Campbell?" asked Romilda.

"Duh!" said Fred.

Hermione whispered to Ginny, "Where do they learn all this muggle stuff?"

Ginny gave a small shrug and answered simply, "Dad."

Hermione gave a small nod of understanding.

Ron speaks up, "Guys, we can use this phone to help us!"

"That's a great idea." said Fred, taking the phone from George, "because when we find out who the killer is," he pulls out the cord, "we can hit 'em with this!" There is a short pause, and Fred looks at the phone receiver. "Dun dun dunn."

The phone rings.

Fred answers, "Hello... oh hey," he puts the phone down for a second to tell the group, "It's the killer." He puts the phone back to his ear. "Ahah... mm" he puckers his lips, "Ooh... ahah..." he raises the hand not holding the phone to gesture that the killer talked too much. "Yeah... alrighty... Ba bye." he sighed. "Whew, on and on."

"Well, what did he say? Was he mad?" asked Ron.

"He said what all killers say. He wants to come here, he wants to kill us, he wants us to wait right here."

Everyone ran. A moment later Fred came back, and put the phone back. He checked the change slot, hit the phone, and ran off with the others. Everyone had arrived at the doors to the library. Harry opened the door, looked around, and signaled to the rest that it was ok to go in.

Hermione and Ginny walk past everyone, Hermione whispering, "You know, I don't trust this Romilda Vane character, anymore than I can throw her."

"I know, we don't know anything about her, do we?"

In another part of the library, Fred whispered to George as they both look around, "When did this school get a library?"

George shrugged. "Everyday is a new adventure isn't it?"

"Alright everybody," said Harry, "as much as this goes against my horror movie instincts, I think we should split up, that way the killer can't get to us all at once." Everyone splits up. Ron and Romilda each go down the same row of books. Hermione goes down the row beside it.

Harry wonders out loud, "You know, I don't understand why anyone would do this to us, I mean we're good kids. Why? For what reason?"

Hermione peers through the books at Ron and Romilda, and catches a bit of their conversation.

"Hey, hey, we're all scared," said Romi, "but you know what, don't worry, we'll get out of this." At this Romi gives Ron a light kiss on the cheek, and Ron smiles.

Romilda walked to another part of the library, and looked around. She then looked up in time to see a pile of books fall on her, and she screamed as she fell to the ground. For an instant, the killer could be seen, but he then ducked out of sight again.

Fred ran over in shock. "Romi! I'll save you, Oh!" He is very upset.

"Oh, it's too late," whispered Romi, "but I think I know who the killer is."

"Shh, save your breath, Romi, there'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Fred," Romilda said firmly, "I'm dying."

Fred changes his tone of voice. "Oh, right, ok, um maybe you should tell me now."

"I caught a glimpse of the killer, just before the books hit me. The killer is..."

Fred then looks up, and sees a pile of books falling. He screamed, and Ron and George ran over to find both Fred and Romilda dead.

"Fred!" shouted George, pointing at his twin. He then turns to Romi. "Romi!" he turns back to Fred. "Fred, oh he was my brother, my twin." He looked back at Romi. "I didn't really know her." Again, he looks back to Fred. "He ran half the shop in Diagon Alley, it would go out of business without him! Wait, if I can't afford to keep the shop running," at this he ran the the window, "then I don't want to live."

Ginny realizes what he's doing, and runs after him. She jumps on the window sill and grabs his arm as he's about to jump.

"Wait, wait, don't forget, Harry is still your financial backer. With his help, you can keep the shop running."

George sighs in relief. "Oh, yeah, ok, let's go back inside now, thanks a lot Gin."

The Killer then pushes them off the window sill, Harry, Hermione, and Ron hear them scream as they go down. They rush to the window sill, where the killer still stands, and they trap him so he can't leave.

"Ok, I know I was wrong before, but I really, really think this guy's the killer." said Harry in a scared voice.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Ron yelled.

The killer went up to Ron and Hermione, and put their hands together. Harry then walked up to him, and takes the mask off.

It's Harry. Or, Harry's double, at least.

"Harry?" asked Ron in shock. The real Harry looked at Ron. The scene faded out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry?" said Ron, shaking him awake. "Hey Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ron in confusion. "Ron!" He looked around.

"You fell asleep. McGonnagal's looking at you like she's going to kill you."

McGonnagal sat staring coldly at Harry, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"No," said Harry, "she's not the killer. I am."

"What?" asked Ron confusedly.

Harry stood and walked to McGonnagal's desk. "Professor, you can let everyone else go. It's not their fault we're in detention. It's mine."

"How do you figure that?" she asked.

"Well, Ron and Hermione aren't together anymore."

"Yes, I am aware of what goes on in this school, Mr. Potter."

Harry continued. "And I guess I've been taking it pretty hard, and I'm sorry I disrupted the class and killed everyone, but I think I know why I did it." He smiled.

McGonnagal stands. "Pray tell."

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "You guys have been ment for each other since... well, as long as I've known you. And if you're not together then I guess I feel there's nothing I can depend on... And it really makes me angry that there's nothing I can do to fix that."

Ron got up. "Harry, you're not responsible for this."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't your fault." said Hermione.

"Something bad happened, Mr. Potter," said McGonnagal, "but that doesn't make you responsible."

In a very concerned voice, Harry whispered, "Then how come I feel so bad?"

"Well," said McGonnagal. "because you're a troubled young man, I recognize that from the muggle film, 'A Troubled Young Man.'" she pauses. "You may all go, it's obvious that you have suffered enough."

Everyone gets up and leaves. McGonnagal is the last one out the door, and as she leaves, she waves her wand and the lights go out. In the darkness, a strange shrouded figure steps out from behind a desk, opens the door, and leaves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For a change of pace, McGonnagal decided to quiz her class on American Geography, mathematics, and other such nonsense never taught at Hogwarts.

"The Great Society, Mr. Weasley."

Ron stood. "Linden Johnson, gendarmes the public policy, ma'am, Professor McGonnagal, ma'am."

"Nebraska, Miss Granger."

Hermione stands up. "Gee, I don't know, you've actually stumped me, ma'am Professor McGonnagal, ma'am." Professor McGonnagal laughs.

"Nebraska, Mr. Potter."

"The only state with a unicameral legislature, ma'am," he salutes, "Professor McGonnagal, ma'am."

"The Pythagorean theorem, Miss Weasley."

Ginny stands. "A squared plus B squared equals C squared, ma'am, Professor McGonnagal, ma'am."

Ron gets up. "Ah, actually I have written a thesis which disputes that theory, and when I except my field medal from mathematics I will be sure to thank you, ma'am Professor McGonnagal, ma'am... come on everybody," at this point all students stand and start to applaud. "let's give a hand to ma'am Professor McGonnagal, ma'am."

Professor McGonnagal is rudely awakened by the class throwing paper at her and laughing, and going absolutely crazy throwing paper at each other.

She yells over the noise of the class, "Nebraska, Mr. Potter, Nebraska!"

Harry yells back, "That's the 75 state, major exports tortias!"

Hermione, in a very uncharacteristic display, laughs as she joins in the paper fight.

McGonnagal eyes her wand hungrily. If only it weren't illegal...

**A/N:** _I can't beleive it's done! You can have no clue how happy I am right now. To my wonderful reviewers, I love you all. I hope you have enjoyed this fic, and stuck with it, even through my pointless ramblings, and excessively long commercials. About casting Romilda as Pheffy, well, I had quite a hard time picking someone. I didn't want to make an OC, because then she would be classified as a Mary Sue by my friend Kitty, and I didn't want that, and I wanted it to be someone they wouldn't know well. And, this is AU, completely disregarding book 6, so I figured nobody had met Romilda. And the name worked. I aslo switched around a lot more things than I have in other chapters, I hope it was still alright. But it's done! That's unbelievable! If I ever post more stuff on this site (which I plan to) would you please be wonderful people again and read and review that? It would be really nice._

_And don't forget to leave me one last review, telling me how it was. PLEASE, I'm still a reviewaholic, I love them like air. You people are the best. One last goodbye, Cherry_


End file.
